Fallen In Love 2
by Seto Kaiba's Babe
Summary: It's a sequel to Fallen in Love. To understand this one, go read the first one to understand the second one. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen in Love II

First of all, I decided to make my sequel to Fallen in Love since most of you wanted me to do so. So, here you go!

It's been exactly 13 days after Seto and Serenity got married. They had an awesome wedding. Green Day was there starting off with " Redundant" and then started on to their other songs. And later on that night, Seto and Serenity had their very first moment. That moment made Serenity pregnant. Or did it? Here's Seto and Serenity's flashback on that day.

_**Next day,** Mokuba was hyper all through the breakfast. Green Day were downstairs with Mokuba. Billie and Mike, being both vegetarians, had a salad for breakfast. Seto came downstairs by himself._

" _Where's Serenity?" Mokuba asked._

" _She's not feeling that good," Seto said as she sat down._

_Mike and Tre' looked at Billie._

" _This sounds awfully familiar," Billie said._

" _You been through this before?" Mokuba asked._

" _You know what? She's not feeling that good because she's pregnant," Billie said._

" _It happened to Adrienne and me. The next day, we found out she was pregnant."_

" _So, Serenity's pregnant?" Mokuba asked. " SO YOU BOTH DID IT THEN!"_

" _It was the first time, though," Seto said._

" _Well, all we can say is congratulations!" Billie said_

_Seto sat there for awhile. How could the very first time do that? Billie Joe eyed Seto for a moment._

" _Surprising, huh?" he said after a fork full of salad. " But, it wasn't our first time."_

" _So you guys did it before you got married?" Mokuba asked._

_Seto elbowed him. Billie laughed._

" _Well, I can't say anything about that," Billie Joe said. " That's a little something I'll keep to myself."_

_Mike and Tre nodded._

" _So, let me get this straight, you have kids right, Billie?" Mokuba asked._

" _Yep, two," BJ replied. " Mike and Tre have kids, too."_

" _Wow!" Mokuba said._

_Seto continued to sit there. One maid came downstairs and handed Seto the newspaper. _

_It said : " Seto Kaiba is married with Green Day as their musical guests" as the headline. Seto read a little bit of the article._

" _Seto Kaiba, 19, got married to Serenity Wheeler, 15. They got married last night at their 'mobile' mansion. Also, Serenity's brother, Joseph Wheeler , married Mai Valentine along with them! Mr. Kaiba's musical guests, Green Day, kicked off the wedding with ' Redundant'. Then, broke out to their newer songs. One guest said that the wedding was ' exciting' and ' best one I will ever go to.' Another guest said that ' this will be a night to remember for the newlyweds and ourselves.' And also..._

_Seto stopped reading the newspaper and placed it on the table. He leaned back on his chair and played with his ring. Five minutes later, Green Day were done eating. BJ went upstairs to get his guitar so he can teach Mokuba a few songs. As he came back down, everyone else went to the living room. The living room was all white. It had white leather couches, a huge fireplace that had lions on each side of it, a faux animal rug, and several painting on the walls. Everyone was seated. Billie was in the middle and took out his first guitar, Blue. Mokuba sat next to him. Billie then taught Mokuba what each string is. This took a while because Mokuba was a little too hyped up still._

_Thirty minutes later, Mokuba played a little bit of " Wake Me Up When Sept. Ends." Everyone clapped. Seto left the room and headed back upstairs to his wife. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Serenity laying there. Her eyes closed. You didn't see a bump on her stomach yet since she's newly pregnant. Seto walked over to her noiselessly and laid down. He began to stroke Serenity's cheek. After doing so, Serenity slowly opened her eyes._

" _Please do that again. It felt good," she said quietly._

_Seto smiled and continued to stroke her cheek. An hour later, Serenity began feeling better. Seto began to wonder if she's really pregnant. _

_After a long silence between the two, Seto said , " Serenity, do you think your pregnant?"_

_She didn't say anything at first. _

" _Perhaps she's thinking for the right answer," Seto thought._

" _I'm not really sure. I did eat a lot last night. Maybe I had a little too much and I got stomach ache ," she said._

" _I think you should be tested," Seto said._

_Serenity looked up at him._

" _No!" she said._

" _Why? It'd be nice to know whether or not your really pregnant," Seto said._

" _I'm not pregnant! I'm fine. I just didn't feel good," Serenity said as she stood up._

" _Fine. But if you don't feel good again, we are taking you to the doctors," Seto said._

_Serenity sighed and said, " Fine, fine."_

Now, Serenity didn't feel so good again. She's been on and off ever since her wedding. Serenity is in her room laying on the bed in pain like she did so many times before. She didn't tell Seto though. Serenity thought that Seto wouldn't be too happy if she did, even though he didn't look it.

" He can be hiding it," a voice in her head said.

That's indeed true. But, if she wasn't going to tell her husband, she had to tell somebody that wouldn't keep in touch with him. Then, Serenity thought Mai.

Luckily, Seto wasn't home at the moment since he's at work. He wouldn't know. Serenity dialed Mai's number. It rung for a moment. After five rings, Serenity got Mai's answering machine.

" Joseph and I aren't here at the moment so please leave your name, message, and number after the beep."

BEEP.

" Hi! It's me, Serenity. I called to talk to Mai privately. You know, girl stuff. So, Mai, please call me back ASAP. Love ya."

Serenity hung up and took a seat in front of her vanity table. She got the pain again. Serenity hurriedly ran back to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes. Serenity took a little nap.

Meanwhile, Seto was heading home. He got a call from one of his maids saying that Serenity didn't feel so good. She also said that Serenity wasn't feeling good most of the week. Seto was mad at the fact that his wife didn't say a word about it. But, he didn't want to yell at her or it'll make things worse. Once he got home, Seto ran upstairs to his bedroom. He saw his wife on the bed again with her eyes closed. He walked over to her and gently woke her up.

" Wh-wh-what?" Serenity said as she woke up.

" We need to go the doctors NOW," Seto said.

" But , Seto, I'm feeling fine. Look," Serenity stood up, " I'm fine."

Then, she collapsed on the floor.

" Right. Let's go," Seto said as he helped Serenity up.

Ten minutes later, they were at the hospital. Serenity already got checked. All they had to wait for was the doctor. Seto looked at Serenity.

" I can't believe you didn't tell me," he said.

" I'm so sorry, Seto, but I," she said.

" Serenity, this is serious!" Seto interrupted.

Serenity looked down. Then, the doctor came back in.

" Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, I have some news for you..."

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I stopped to say that the other two stories will be continued. I know I was going to do this one later on but I had a lot of good ideas for the sequel so I did it. Blvd. of Broken Dreams will be long to update. Please READ & REVIEW!

SKB


	2. Chapter 2

Seto: Okay, I'm only going to say this once for the whole story ( and probably SKB will make me say it every story) she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She didn't before, doesn't now, and probably won't ever.

Okay, I decided to do another chapter since the first one is a cliff hanger (yeah, yeah, I know. I'm evil lol ) And, I lacked updating ( pathetic, isn't it?) So, enjoy!

The doctor walked in the room with a clipboard in his hand. He looked at Serenity and smiled.

" Mrs. Kaiba, you are NOT pregnant," the doc said.

Serenity let out a sigh of relief. Seto, on the other hand, was shocked.

The doctor said, " Mrs. Kaiba is a little sick and should be at home resting. Just give her some tea and she should be fine."

Seto and Serenity walked out the door and thanked the doctor for taking his time out of his busy life to check on Serenity. As they were in the parking lot, Serenity was happy while Seto wasn't. He was really bummed out .

She noticed this and said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

" I was hoping you'd be pregnant," he said as he looked down.

" You want me to be pregnant?" Serenity asked.

Seto nodded.

" It'd be nice to have a little kid around the house," Seto said as he walked towards the limo.

Serenity frowned.

" I thought you didn't want kids," she said.

Seto was about to get in the limo until he said, " I thought things over for the past few days. At first, I was hoping that you weren't pregnant. But now come to think of it, I wish you were."

Serenity went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Don't worry, honey. I'll be pregnant. Just not now!" she said.

Both of them went inside the limo. Once the limo took off, Serenity wasn't feeling so good again. She leaned towards her legs and put her arms around her stomach. Seto began rubbing her back.

" You better get us home soon, Roland," Seto said as he rubbed Serenity's back, " Or you'll get a surprise back here. And trust me, your not going to like it."

Roland began to step on the peddle. In a few short minutes, they arrived at the mansion. Seto aided Serenity up to her room while Roland checked the back to see if there were any " surprises" awaiting him. Seto picked up Serenity bridal style to get her upstairs faster. One of the maids was in the bedroom when Seto and Serenity entered. Seto told the maid to leave immediately and get some tea for Serenity . Once the maid left, Serenity began to cough a little bit. It sounded like she was going to vomit. Seto placed Serenity gently on the bed and put the covers over her. He then took a large garbage can and placed it right next to the bed. He sat near the end of the bed, looking at Serenity. She did indeed look sick.

As he sat and looked at Serenity, he heard a guitar playing from a distance. Seto got up and headed towards the door.

" Seto, where ... cough... are you going?" Serenity asked.

" I'm going to go find out where that guitar is coming from," Seto said simply.

" Mokuba ... cough ... is playing the ... cough ... guitar," Serenity said.

" Oh well I'm telling him to do it elsewhere. I want you to get your rest," Seto said.

" Okay," Serenity said weakly.

Seto walked out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Then, he headed towards his brother's room. Before he went inside, he heard other voices.

" My father is teaching me how to play the guitar too! He says I should be in a bed with these two and I'll be the lead singer!" said a young boy around 11 years old.

" My pop is teaching me how to play the drums! I'm gonna bang the crap out of them!" said another boy.

"Well, my father is teaching me how to play the bass guitar!" said a young girl. " And he said I should do back round vocals like he does."

Seto stood there for moment. He's pretty sure whose kids they are. Seto opened the door. He saw the three kids who were talking and Mokuba sitting on a bed. The first boy who talked at black hair. He had green eyes. The other boy had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was around 4 or 5. And the girl had dirty blonde hair and has brown eyes also. All of them had their instruments in their hands. The first one with a light blue guitar, the second one with a portable drum set, and the third with a bass guitar.

The three kids stood up. One-by-one they introduced themselves.

The first kid said, " Hi! I'm Jakob Armstrong!"

The second kid said, " I'm Frankito Wright!"

And the girl said, " I am Estelle Desiree Pritchard."

Seto only knew one of them and it would have to be Jakob. The other two's last names didn't sound familiar.

" What kind of name is ' Frankito'?" Mokuba asked.

" Hey! My father named me that! It means ' Little Frank'," Frankito said.

" But I thought his name is ' Tre' Cool'?" Mokuba said.

" That's his stage name! He got that when he was in a radio station, I think," Frankito said. " Tre in French mean very and cool means... well you should know what cool means."

" So it means Tre Cool means very cool?" Mokuba asked.

" Yep!" Frankito said.

Seto then realized whose kids they were. Frankito was Tre's kid while Estelle was...

" My father's real name is Mike Pritchard. But every since he was young, he called himself 'Dirnt' because when he played the bass, he strummed one string and it sounded like dirnt," Estelle said.

" So he named himself after a sound? That's cool!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba looked at Seto.

" What's up, Big Brother?" he asked.

Seto almost forgot why he was there.

" I need you guys to go down to the music room," Seto said.

" Why?" Mokuba asked.

" Because one, I said so, and two, Serenity isn't feeling good. She's sick," Seto said.

" I thought she was pregnant," Mokuba said.

" She isn't," Seto said. " Billie Joe said she was."

" Well, it takes time to actually see if she is pregnant," said a voice behind Seto.

He turned around and saw Billie Joe. Not only him but his wife, Adrienne, too.

" There's three possibilities," said Adrienne, " One being that she could have just a typical flu that's going around, two is that she is pregnant but the doctor looked at the wrong sheet and said she wasn't, or that she is but it's not recognizable."

" How could it be unrecognizable?" Seto asked.

" Some of us aren't that trained to tell whether or not she is. It's pathetic, actually. Anyway, it's not like she's been like this for a few months, right?" Adrienne said as she looked at Seto.

" No, only for like two weeks," Seto said.

Billie Joe looked at the kids. He smiled at them.

" Wow, this bring back so many memories," he said.

Jakob ran up to Billie.

" Daddy, daddy!" he said.

He wrapped his arms around his father's legs. Seto was becoming jealous.

" I can play a song now, Daddy! I can play a song!" he said happily.

Jakob let go of his father's legs and picked up his guitar. He began playing " Good Riddance ( Time of your Life)". He was pretty good at it.

" See daddy? I can play a song!" Jakob said.

" Good job, son," Billie Joe said.

Seto wished he had a kid like that. Frankito began banging on his portable drum set a little too loud. Correction: Way loud. Everyone had to cover their ears. Then, Tre' bursts in.

" Jeez, Frankito! I can hear that a mile away!" he said.

Frankito stopped and saw his dad.

" Hi dad!" Frankito said.

Frankito picked up the drum sticks and ran to his dad. He then began to whack Tre' with them as if he was a drum set.

" Frankito! I'm not a drum set!" Tre' said as he tried to block the drum sticks.

Frankito was laughing really hard. Frankito ran around Tre' and continued to whack him with the drum sticks. Soon after, Tre' was chasing Frankito around the room. Both were laughing. Now, Seto's heart began to hurt. Now he really wanted a kid. Estelle was behaving very well. She just sat there with her bass guitar and began strumming with it. She wasn't playing any songs. Seto figured she didn't know any.

As she was playing with her bass guitar, Mike entered the room. He was very quiet. Nobody knew he was in there until he picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

" Hey, Hero," he said.

" Hi daddy! I'm gonna try and play some music, daddy and make you proud!" she said.

" I know you will," Mike said as he hugged his little girl.

As everyone was talking, Serenity was near the door. She heard the conversation through her wall. She was feeling slightly better. Serenity was watching Seto the whole time. She knew that Seto wanted a kid to call his own. He has Mokuba but Mokuba isn't his son, even though it seemed like he was. Now, Serenity wished she was pregnant.

Everyone decided to go to the music room. Serenity had to quickly go back to her room so they wouldn't know that she was there. She laid down on her bed again and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later, she heard the door open slowly. Then, she felt the bed move a little bit. It was Seto. He whispered some things under his breath.

" Oh Serenity. I wished you were pregnant," he whispered. " But I love you all the same."

Serenity tried not to smile.

I'm not 100 sure if that's what they look like.

That's chapter 2! I pretty much made it so that you can see how much Seto really wants a child, even though in the first one, he wasn't too keen on the idea. Well, that's it for now. And, I love that name Frankito! Anyway, I'm watchin Halloween 4 and it's scary!

SKB


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I can't believe that it's already half of November! Christmas is like 38 days ( estimated guess ) .Anyway, if you read my second chapter, have any of you noticed that there was something that said _I am not 100 sure_? That was for something about the kids I mentioned. I'm not sure what they look like so don't go reviewing and say stuff like " Oh, they have blonde hair," or " They are smaller than that " because it's about Seto and Serenity, not them. SO, enough of that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Serenity Kaiba hasn't been feeling so good after the visit to the doctors. She knew Seto wanted a kid and she did too but she didn't want to be a mother just yet. One thing Serenity learned was that the baby is cute ... when it's not yours. Literally. After thinking about it for awhile, Serenity knew that the baby would take lots of care and would be high maintenance. And it'll cry at night and it won't stop. Torture. That's what the baby would be.

" God, I don't feel good," Serenity said as she clutched her stomach.

She _had _to be pregnant. There's no possible explanation.

" Seto," Serenity said, " I need to see your personal doctors _now_."

Seto nodded and hurriedly got up and phoned his personal doctors outside. He would've went to them before but they were needed in the Philippines for their relatives. After his phone call, Seto headed back inside. Serenity looked really in pain. He hated seeing her pain. Seto sat down on the side of the bed and just looked at her. He knew that she's pregnant because she is all of a sudden angry.

Few minutes later, two female doctors came in the room. One was tall, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan. She was pretty and had a name tag attached to her left side of her chest that bore " Ms. Vanderbilt." The other one was a little bit smaller than Ms. Vanderbilt. She had black hair with green eyes. She, too, was tan and had a name tag on her chest. This doctor's name was " Ms. Farana". Ms. Vanderbilt went over to check Serenity. As she checked Serenity, Ms. Vanderbilt would say what the signs were while Ms. Farana would write them down in her notebook. Once they were done, Ms. Farana motioned Seto outside so she could have a word with him.

" Mr. Kaiba, there is some good news and bad news," she said.

" Start with the good news," Seto said immediately.

" Okay, the good news is is that your wife, Mrs. Kaiba, is pregnant," Ms. Farana said.

" And the bad news..."

" The bad news is is that she doesn't want the baby. It appears that she's fighting to not to have the child."

Seto stood there wondering why.

" Maybe it's too much of a responsibility for a young woman her age," the doctor said.

Seto continued to stand there, speechless. Ms. Farana figured that it was a good time to head back inside. Few moments later, Ms. Vanderbilt and Ms. Farana said their good byes.

Before they left, Ms. Vanderbilt said, " We'll have to check on her monthly to see how she's progressing."

Then, they left. Seto went back in the room and gently closed the door. He then turned around and faced Serenity. He sighed deeply.

" What's wrong, Seto dear?" Serenity asked.

Seto didn't answer for a bit.

" I said, what's wrong?" Serenity demanded.

" Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want a baby?" he answered at last.

" I... uh... how do you know?" Serenity said nervously.

" I know because one of the doctors told me so," he said.

" Well, I do want the baby!" Serenity said.

" That's not what it looks like to the doctors. They say that your fighting not to have it."

" Well, then, that's a lie."

" Serenity, honey..."

" Don't honey me! Your probably with one of them behind my back and you know what? I can't do nothing about because I'm in too much pain to do something!"

" Serenity, calm down."

" Don't tell me to calm down!"

" Stress is going to hurt the baby..."

" I don't care!"

Seto looked at Serenity. She was all mad and was red in the face.

" It's probably one of those things women get when their pregnant. God, it's worse than when they are pmsing," Seto thought.

Seto decided to leave the room to avoid being scolded at. Once he shut the door, he heard Serenity swearing.

Meanwhile, at a local newspaper building named Domino News, a young woman picked up a newspaper. The headline of the newspaper said "Is Mrs. Kaiba pregnant?". It was her rival's newspaper. She then looked at her newspaper's headline which said " Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. It's official!" .The young woman knew that she had to get better news soon or they'll go out of business. Domino News hasn't been getting all the scoop like they normally do. The other newspaper building, The Domino Call, had the best news everyday. They were able to get all the information before anyone else does. Before Domino Call arrived, Domino News was big. Everyone had a copy of it and everyone knew what was going on. But since Domino Call came in, Domino News's popularity dropped quickly. Somehow, Domino Call have been able to get news from all over the world; US, Africa, China, Japan. You name it, they talk about it. So, the young woman decided to get information about the people who work in the Kaiba Mansion...

Yeah, I know it's short ( don't know about you but it seems short!) but I did that so I can make another chapter. I want to at least try to update this story twice a month. I'm doing this because I have a project due like Monday and I'm suppose to be doing it now! It's a roller coaster project, right, and I have to design one , give it a title, right three paragraphs about the safety features/ rules, the kind of force it uses, and how tall/how long it takes/ and how long it is. I can't think of any name to name it. It's part water and part air but most it is underwater. SO, if any of you can, can you think up a name for it? My partner and I have NO clue whatsoever. Thanx!

SKB


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I'm feelin really good right now. I have only 3 days of school this week (thank God!), my report card is like my best so far and I just beat Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. I love the graphics for that game. It's awesome! Except for the part when they speak. The lips hardly move when they speak. Oh well. On with the chapter!

At the Kaiba Mansion, Seto sat in his office chair and began to take care of something important stuff that involved his corporation. Seto was ahead in taking care of the corporation for awhile for Serenity. Now, he slightly fallen behind and is soon catching up. As he was working, a phone rang. The ringing startled him at first, since it was a quiet room he was in.

He picked up the phone and said, " Kaiba speaking."

" Mr. Kaiba, sir!" Said a familiar voice.

" Yes, Ms. Vanderbilt?"

" One of your maids is here with me at the moment and she is injured. We are in the Domino Hospital."

" How did she get injured?"

" She's been raped. Her leg is broken along with her arm. She has a few cuts on her arms and bruises on her face. She is in no condition to work."

" We need her!"

" She knows and she apologizes for not being able to aid you and your wife but she needs to stay put. She can hardly move now."

In the background, Seto heard the maid say weakly, " Please, let me talk to Mr. Kaiba."

It seemed to Seto that Ms. Vanderbilt hesitated a bit before handing the maid the phone.

" Mr. Kaiba?" the maid said weakly.

" Are you okay?" Seto asked .

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I wanted so badly to help you and your wife. I just am not able to move around."

" I understand. Please get some rest and I hope you get better soon."

" Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto hung up and took a deep sigh.

" Great," he thought. " First, my wife is pregnant and mad and now, I lost one of my most important maids! This can't be happening!"

Then, the phone rang again.

" Kaiba speaking," Seto said yet again.

" Seto, it's Serenity."

" Hey, honey."

" I'm sorry for being such a bitch early."

" It's okay. I understand. It's a woman thing, I know."

" Thanks for understanding, Seto. You are the greatest husband in the world."

Seto smirked.

" And I know you just smirked."

" How do you know?"

" Because, I know you, Mr. Kaiba. A little too well."

Seto smiled.

" I better let you go. You need to continue your work."

" Okay," Seto said.

" Love you, Seto."

"Love you too, Seren."

Serenity hung up first and soon after Seto did too. Decided to stop working for right now since that it's beginning to be late. Time sure flew by at this mansion. Once Seto left his office and locked the door, he turned around and was almost knocked down. He looked down to see Mokuba, his arms wrapped around his legs.

" Hi, Big Brother!" he said happily.

" Hey, Mokuba. What do you want?" Seto said.

" Is that what you thing, Seto? Every time I jump on you, you think I want something?" Mokuba asked as he unwrapped his arms from Seto's legs.

" Well, you always want something," Seto said as he leaned on the door way.

Mokuba looked down at the floor. From Seto's point of view and probably yours too, it looked like Mokuba found that the floor was interesting.

" Mokuba, looking at the floor mustn't be _that_ fun," Seto said as he continued to watch Mokuba.

" If you were to look at if from this angle..." Mokuba said as he moved to the left, " ... it looks like square. But if you move over here..." Mokuba moved a little towards the right, " ... it looks like a diamond."

" You must've studied to floor a lot, haven't you?" Seto asked.

" Well, duh!" Mokuba said as he looked up at his brother.

Seto rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. Soon after, Mokuba was trailing him. He was jumping all around and acting so happy. To Seto, Mokuba was acting a little too happy. Seto stopped and turned around to face Mokuba.

" There's something wrong with you," Seto said as he crossed his arms.

" What's wrong with me?" Mokuba asked.

" Your practically skipping down the hallway," Seto said as he eyed Mokuba carefully.

" I'm just a happy camper!" Mokuba said with glee.

" Whatever."

Once Seto headed to his room, Mokuba headed to his. Once Seto heard Mokuba's door close, Seto got out and headed to the library, which was next door. The library is two floors. The top is for more important information. Well, that's what Seto planned it to be. But soon after, his information got stolen and he decided not to do that anymore. As Seto entered the library, he looked up and saw a blue rose. It wasn't just an ordinary blue rose. It was stained glass up on the ceiling. Very beautiful to see early in the morning; especially when the sun's rays shine on the glass.

After taking a good look at the ceiling, he walked over to the banister and looked down. He saw several butlers dusting the library. Most of the books in the library were read by Seto himself and some were even made by him. For instance, he made a book called " How to get rich, Seto Kaiba's way." It was number one for weeks. But, it fell once " Da Vinci Code" came out by Dan Brown. Luckily Seto liked the man or who would know what Seto would've done. (1)

Seto stared down at the whole library. He's very proud of himself for having it. As he stared down, he heard a door open and then close. It was from down below and Seto figured it was a butler doing his usual dusting. But it wasn't. Seto heard someone playing music down below. He looked down and saw Mokuba down there tuning his guitar. The guitar wasn't really loud since Mokuba turned down the amp. Instead of telling Mokuba to go somewhere else, Seto just watched to see if Mokuba could actually play the guitar.

Once done tuning it, Mokuba strung some chords. As he did so, Mokuba looked down at a music sheet.

" It was probably from Billie Joe," Seto thought.

And sure enough, it did. Mokuba played a little bit of "Brainstew", which was easy because you play that part over and over throughout the whole song. Once done practicing, which took around thirty minutes, Mokuba picked up his guitar, puts it in the guitar case, and picked up his guitar case and amp and walked out of the library.

Seto decided to go to bed since it was late. Instead of sleeping in his bedroom, he walked down the hallway to a guestroom. Seto, for some reason, had a feeling that Serenity wasn't going to be oh-so-happy when she woke up.

Seto opened the bedroom door and saw a marvelous king sized bed. All of the guestrooms had king sized beds but for some reason, this room was more special than the rest. Unlike most of the guestrooms, this one had more gold on the walls. And also, this one had more special features like a bigger TV, a Jacuzzi, and a huge walk-in closet. This would be the second master bedroom for Seto until the child is born.

Once done looking at all the items in the room, Seto decided to get changed to his pajamas. His pajamas was made out of silk and the color was dark blue. He then crawled into bed and wrapped himself up with the thick blankets. Once he was comfortable, he clapped his hands and the lights went out.

Here's the second chapter of the month. Sorry this hasn't came out sooner like my other one. It was suppose to come out like two days ago but I had that project that I needed to do ( remember, the roller coaster one?). And, we finally thought up of a name. Xcelerator. That name is from some other roller coaster but we then found out that we can use other names. Well, G2G! Gotta feed my lil' Nintendogs.

SKB


End file.
